shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 79
Log 79: Knave's Response “Oi, Mercuia,” Knave said completely seriously, “is what he’s saying true?” Mercuia bit her lip, allowing her head to droop down again. “It’s...” she began, then paused, lost deep in thought. “It’s...” The rest of the crew stared up at her, still preparing for their battle. “OF COURSE IT ISN’T!” Mercuia threw her head up, yelling with all her might! “I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE! TO TRAVEL THE WORLD, SEE ALL THAT THERE IS TO SEE! I’VE ADMIRED PIRATES LIKE YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING! PLEASE, PLEASE JUST LET ME JOIN YOU! TO BE ONE OF YOU! I’M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!” She dropped her head once more, panting and tears streaming down her cheeks. Sirius stood in something close to shock, his eyes suddenly hidden by shadows. And then Knave threw his hands up into the air. “OF COURSE YOU CAN!” He allowed his hands to lower, grinning and chuckling. “Ciaosusususususususu!” “Heh,” D’Artagnan grinned, “guess that settles it?” “I suppose it does,” Stormy said, smiling and leaning against the railing slightly. “Alright!” Sid said, cracking his knuckles, “let’s get going then!” “Right!” Pura agreed, slightly unsheathing Yamiryuu. “Gao, gao, gao!” Gopher said, leaping up and down in excitement. “Do your best, everyone!” Kagome said, pumping a fist into the air. At that moment, Sirius threw his head up, apparently recovering from the shock he had suffered from. “ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA!” he laughed, “EXCELLENT! THEN COME ON, MARIMO PIRATES! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO! THIS WILL BE A GLORIOUS BATTLE!” At his words, the platform beneath him and Mercuia began lowering. “My two faithful henchmen are located on the two floors below me. They each have a key that partially unlocks the handcuffs on little missie’s arms. You beat ‘em, and they’re yours. And if you want to free her, then you need to beat me. That clear?” “Crystal,” Knave grinned. “Then let the games begin!” Sirius laughed as he slid down into the third floor. ---- “Yosh!” Knave said, slamming his fists together as his standard heat aura sprung up around him, “let’s go! Naga Naga no Lightspeed!” And with that, the marimo lad flung himself into the air and flew right at the window of the third level, the technique dying right before he reached it! Grinning, Knave spun briefly in midair and then crashed feet-first through the window, skidding to a brief stop shortly after entering. “Zazazazazazazazazazazazazaza!” Sirius laughed, as he lunged from behind a nearby door, a punch aimed directly at Knave’s face, “I knew this was coming! Panzer...” Knave threw his head and upper torso back as Sirius’s fist flew past in the air where his head had been moments before, the punch flying out of the window. “..Shot!” Sirius finished. From his position, Knave performed a small jump and placed his hands directly on the floor! From this position, he brought both his legs up into his chest and then kicked out violently, his feet becoming surrounded by heat and kinetic energy. The two kicks collided with Sirius’ chest! “Gruh!” Sirius cried as he was knocked back, smashing into a nearby wall. Groaning slightly, he slid to the floor. Before he could head the whole way down, however, the bounty hunter quickly righted himself, wiping blood from his lip. “I thought so!” he crowed, “this is going to be fun!” He lunged forward at Knave, going at an incredible speed! “COME ON GREEN TEMPEST! LET’S HAVE A WILD BATTLE! THE KIND THAT MAKES OUR BLOOD BOIL!” “SURE!” Knave countered, surrounding his fist with heat and kinetic energy, “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANNON!!!!” “INUKENPO: WOLVEN PUNCH!” Their two fists collided, causing a massive shock wave that shook the ship to its foundations! The light around Knave’s fist suddenly expanded, covering the entire area as the pure pressure of the technique knocked the two apart from each other! ---- Art and Sid braced themselves as a large shudder ran through the entire structure. “Looks like Knave’s already going all-out, huh?” D’Artagnan said, lifting his hands up slightly in the air as his robes shook from the shudder. “Yep,” Sid commented as well, his arms and legs spread out slightly so as to keep himself balanced with all the shaking, “I suppose we should too, then?” “Well,” Stormy said, walking up next to them along with Pura, “which floor do you guys want to take?” “The second one!” Sid said immediately, throwing his hands up into the air. “So fast!” Art gaped, his eyes popping out of his head slightly, “and why?!” “It should be obvious!” Sid said, seizing the Majin first mate by the shoulders and shaking him, “they’re probably ranked downward in strength right?! Strongest guy on the top, weakest on the bottom! So, we should pick so the second so we can keep Stormy-chan and Pura-san safe!” “I-I suppose that makes a sort of sense,” Art said, sweatdropping, “though Pura’s probably on our level or so...” “IT MATTERS NOT!” Sid cried, “FOR WE MUST PROTECT THEM IN ANY WAY WE CAN, REGARDLESS OF POWER! THAT, MY FRIEND, IS THE DUTY OF A MAN!” “If you say so,” Art grumbled, turning to the two girls, “Kagome’s still on the ship?” “Yes,” Pura said, nodding slightly. “Alright then,” Art said, “we’ll take the second floor, you take the first. Got it?” “Perfectly,” Stormy said, “now let’s go!” “Yeah!” the group said, running towards their respective floors... ---- “Dahama!” Art’s foot smashed through the window of the second floor, and he leaped into the room, followed closely by Sid. The room itself was pitch black, with vague outlines that could be considered furniture barely visible. “What the hell is this place?” D’Artagnan asked as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, “it seems pretty normal to-” Suddenly the lights snapped on! And not just any lights, but multicolored lights, generally in the range from pink to light green, flashing on and off! The lights highlighted the furniture, now revealed to be highly plush and various shades of purple and pink. As this finished, music began blaring from hidden speakers concealed in the walls, of the dubstep variety. “W-what the hell?” Sid said, his eyes narrowing in stupification as he scanned the room for the source of it all. Finally, all the lights suddenly moved, focusing on a spot in the center of a slightly elevated section of floor. Canis Major stood on the little platform, pushing up his glasses with one hand as he grinned at them. “Heyyyo, my guests! This is my private sanctum, the one place where I can be my true self. And that self is HA!” With that, the bounty hunter struck a sudden pose, supposed to be viewed from a two-dimensional angle, with his hands poised as if to deliver a karate chop, but posed like an Egyptian on an ancient hieroglyph. “The greatest modern music lover this side of the Grand Line! HO!” And with this, another pose was struck. Sid and Art were frozen in place, shaking and shivering slightly, while noncommittal grunts and various ‘oohs’ came out of their mouths. “I-I’d heard of hidden sides before,” D’Artagnan stammered, “but this is ridiculous!” “Y-you said it,” Sid joined in. “And I really hate to admit it in front of that cutie Minor,” Major said, once more adjusting his glasses, “but I’m probably the third strongest person on this ship right now... ya get me?” “EEEEHHHH??!” Art and Sid said, their eyes popping out of their face while their jaws dropped to the floor. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters